Diary of a Human trooper
Day 1 Our platoon has started moving, we are not told where. The captain would only say that we would probably see battle. We have some weird guys with us, they have bottles of water straped to them they dont drink, and wooden swords along with their normal ones. Crazy people they look like vampire hunters of lore.I hope dearly to get a few relics, I am told that they sell for a good price back at the castle, where the villagers long for anything that is foreign or strange. Day 2 I realize that we are no longer heading for the ruins of Zion, but we are sailing to a new continent, Ellador . I am confused by this because I didn't know we had any fighting going on in that area. Oh well, as they say, they never tell the grunts anything. Day 3 After a few weeks of sailing (and being seasick), we have finally reached Ellador . The land is full of forests where snow falls in great heaps. This is rather convienient as I am told instead of looking for lakes and rivers, we can simply melt and drink the snow. Day 4 It seems that we are nearing enemy lines, as the commanders are drilling us more and more. They remind us to sharpen our swords and axes, and always wear armor. I wonder who we will go to battle against. Will it be another human faction? Pretty likely, as i hear that there are dozens of barbarian factions out there. I hope we fight a more exotic enemy though, as I assume that if the villagers would pay fortunes for a human relic, they would pay enough for me to retire for something off a elf or dwarf. Day 5 We are sending our scouting parties out, looking for something, the commanders won't tell us. Day 6 The scouting parties should be back SOON, me and a few friends found some odd looking shells on the ground. Made for great firewood. Day 7 Scouts aren't back, getting worried. Day 8 A rumor leaked out that we are here because some of our first ambassadors we sent to a faction disappeared, and that the commanders are fearing that the faction killed the ambassadors. Day 9 Scouts still aren't back, the commanders decide to sent a full platoon out to see what happened. I'm in that platoon. Day 10 The woods look normal, following scout's trail. Day 11 Scout's trail ended in a camp, looked ransacked. It appears they have been slaughtered by the native factions. Found some poison the factions probably used on their weapons. It looks very deadly. The captain said to make a camp in the scout's old one. People say it's bad luck, but the captain says its hogwash. Day 12 I am alive, somehow. In the night monsters invaded the camp, they looked like humans except their eyes were pure gold and they had horrible, absolutely horrible, mouths. They produced poison and had claws which they smeared the poison on. Everyone else was slaughtered except for those crazy people. They killed thrice the amount of these....things then men we lost. They're still ead now lit themselves on fire when it was about to happen. I thought I myself was dead until I hit one with a torch. They are highly flammable and the fire kills them quickly and painfully. I'll try to return to base camp. Day 13 Base camp completely destoryed, everyone dead. A day, I've been wandering though the forest for days, eating fruits and nuts. I can't find anyone, and at night I hide in trees. I keep seeing things, things that don't look natural. I don't know whats happening anymore. Its hard to keep track of time and I lose consiousness sometimes. A later day, I can't stand this anymore. I don't remember anything when I woke up this morning. The only way I could figure out who I am was the fact that I had this book. I woke up this morning in a cave, I'm not sure what happened. It looked like I was being dragged in..... The day I die Every morning I wake up with no memories and no links except this book, every day I wake up a few feet deeper in the cave. I can't deal with this. I have made up my mind. I will accept my fate, which is surely death or worse. I don't care. JUST LET ME REMEMBER SOMETHING. Category:(RP) Stories